


I Just Know

by cassiem



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P.O and Mino have a drink and reminisce about the past – a past they both remember, but don't want to speak about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Know

**Author's Note:**

> for justine
> 
> This fic is sort of based on [this](http://imgur.com/ZviLQOG) [event](http://imgur.com/5S07jAP) that they went to together recently, and [this video](https://www.instagram.com/p/9tXA_ATQxo/?taken-by=incredivle).

_But everytime it rains_  
_You're here in my head_  
_Like the sun coming out_  
_Ooh, I just know that something good is going to happen_  
_And I don't know when_  
_But just saying it could even make it happen_  
Kate Bush - Cloudbusting 

 

 

“Jihoonie!” Minho cries, spreading his arms wide for a hug, grinning hugely.

Trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that rear up at seeing Minho again – the way he smiles, just for Jihoon, has his stomach roiling – he hugs him back, burying his face in his shoulder. He looks good, as always, wearing a green velour jacket that he somehow pulls off, teamed with a top hat.

“Are you going to behave yourself?” Minho asks when they pull away, eyes twinkling cheekily.

Jihoon pretends to deliberate, smirking. “When do I ever behave? Especially around you?”

Something dark – a flash of something incomprehensible – crosses Minho’s face, but it’s gone as soon as it appears, and Jihoon is wondering if he imagined it. Without another word, they turn to head into the event, walking side by side, arms brushing occasionally, smiling and bowing to people as they go.

They so rarely get a chance to catch up these days; it’s been months since they last saw each other properly, not just running into each other at awards shows or events. This is another event, yes, but Minho had promised to take him out to a bar afterwards, where they could just drink and talk and drink some more, something he’s missed. They’re so similar in so many ways that not seeing Minho is torturous sometimes.

Ever since Minho had left Block B, back before their debut, Jihoon has missed him terribly. It’s not just what happened that one night – although that was certainly part of it – it’s that he and Minho were as thick as thieves back in those days, closer than even Kyung and Jiho were. He missed those days desperately, missed the simplicity and easiness of it all, back when they were naïve.

Minho catches him staring and smiles, a soft smile that starts at his lips and spreads to his whole face, like the sun coming out. Jihoon can’t help but smile back.

//

“I’m bored.” Minho sighs, sidling up to him later, offering him a beer. “When can we get out of here?”

Jihoon, taking the beer, pulls out his phone and checks the time, showing Minho, grinning evilly. “Not yet. It’s still early.”

“I’m tired of schmoozing.” Minho whines, resting his head on Jihoon’s shoulder for a moment, causing Jihoon’s breath to hitch in his throat at the raw closeness of him. Minho’s hair tickles his neck, and his forehead is so close to Jihoon’s mouth –

 _No_ , he tells himself sternly. Not in public, not here, he’s not going to start thinking of Minho like that. He’s buried those feelings deep inside of him, and he’s not about to start sifting through them in public. So he rolls his shoulders, causing Minho to pull away, and he misses the physical contact dearly, chastising himself for doing so, taking a sip of his beer.

“Hyuuuung.” Minho hisses with a laugh, and Jihoon shoots him a glare. Although Jihoon’s technically older, it’s only by a month, and they never use honorifics with each other. Minho likes to do it occasionally to wind him up – often when he’s drunk.

“How much beer have you had?” Jihoon asks, scanning the crowd, seeing a photographer approaching them, aware of Minho’s slightly glassy-eyed look.

That strange expression crosses Minho’s face again – some mix of emotions Jihoon can’t quite put his finger on. “Not enough.” He mutters darkly, before spying the photographer and pasting a smile on his face. “Come on, then.”

Minho is acting very odd, and it’s making Jihoon feel uneasy.

//

They stay for another hour or so, making conversation, posing for photographs, and steadily getting more and more drunk as the night goes on. They haven’t had anything stronger than beer – well, at least Jihoon hasn’t – but they’ve had enough of them that by the time they leave, around eleven or so, they’re both sloshed, slurring their words and falling over their own feet.

They gather a few of the others, including Hyuntae, and get a taxi down to a restaurant somewhere that Minho swears up and down does the best galbi this side of the Han River. The whole way there, Minho is pressed up against his side, too close for comfort. When he’s this inebriated, though, he doesn’t move away from the contact like he should – instead moves into it, revelling in the feeling of Minho’s strong thigh pressed up against his. We Like 2 Party comes on the radio, and Minho urges the driver to turn it up, yelling about his sunbaenims. They all start to sing along, and it seems so natural and easy to sling his arm around Minho’s shoulder, pulling him closer, tucking him under his arm as they sing along, Hyuntae pulling his phone out at the end to film them.

He knows it’s wrong, knows that he shouldn’t be playing with fire like this – but god, he’s wanted Minho for so long now, _years_ , that when he sees an opportunity like this he can’t help but take it. It’s selfish of him, but if he can’t have Minho properly – his drunken mind takes the time here to insert all sorts of images as to what having him ‘properly’ would entail – he’ll take the second best thing, which is this – a casual embrace in a taxi that could be construed as nothing more than friendly. It hurts – god, it hurts – but it’s better than nothing.

Minho turns to him with a smile, snuggling closer into Jihoon, mumbling Big Bang lyrics into his ear happily, hand coming up to slide under Jihoon’s jacket to rest on his ribs, the heat of his hand burning through the thin fabric of his shirt. He hums happily, perfectly content.

//

“You were right.” Jihoon says in a low voice, so Hyuntae and the others can’t hear.

Minho turns to him, eyebrow raised quizzically. “Huh? What about?”

Jihoon takes in the way he’s handling his chopsticks expertly, the way his eyes have lost that glassy look, and realises Minho has sobered up, just as he has. He’s not even drinking soju, he’s sticking to water, which makes him suspicious – Minho will never turn down an opportunity to drink, especially with Hyuntae; they can go all night, and have before. Shaking off that thought, he smiles hesitantly. “Best galbi I’ve ever had.”

Minho just looks at him, really, properly _looks_ , and Jihoon feels it down to his soul, and shivers. The moment passes, and Minho turns back to Hyuntae, making a joke.

He picks at his kimchi, appetite suddenly gone, unsure of why a look from Minho can make him feel this way. But then, he knows why, doesn’t he? He’s known all along. Shakily, he reaches for a cigarette, needing something to calm him.

//

“Let’s get out of here.” Minho whispers, voice dangerously husky.

Jihoon jumps. He’s spent most of the night picking at his food, listening to what’s going on around him, and generally fading into the background, feeling uncomfortable. Minho has been acting odd all night, and he just wants to go home.

“Where?” He asks, despite himself, because he knows he’d follow Minho to the ends of the earth and back.

Minho’s eyes are twinkling, and Jihoon feels like he’s falling into them. “My dorm. The others aren’t there tonight.”

Jihoon has a sudden feeling of inevitability, like he’s headed towards a certain outcome no matter what he can do to stop it. He’s here in this restaurant, surrounded by friends and people who appreciate him, but none of that matters: something is going to happen tonight, something larger than him, larger than _either_ of them, and he can’t help but feel it’s tied to Minho. Staring into Minho’s huge brown eyes, he resigns himself to whatever’s coming and nods, smiling, slipping his arm around the younger man’s shoulders easily.

“Sure. Call a cab.” He whispers back, lips brushing Minho’s hair, resisting the desperate urge to press a kiss to the soft patch of skin behind his ear.

//

“Holy shit, Minho.” Jihoon says, turning a circle on the spot, eyes wide. “Why didn’t _I_ get signed to YG? Our dorm is nothing compared to this, and we’ve got two more members than you.”

“Because YG only takes the best, of course.” Minho calls over his shoulder smugly as he heads into the kitchen, shrugging off his jacket, throwing it onto a chair.

Jihoon smirks and follows him, long legs crossing the floor easily. “Yeah, yeah. Asshole.”

Bending down, Minho peers into the fridge and sniffs, pulling out a bottle of soju. As he stretches to get the glasses from a cupboard above his head, his shirt rides up, exposing a thin strip of his stomach. Jihoon can’t keep his eyes off it – knows it’s stupid, but does it anyway. Minho looks so tanned and smooth and –

And he turns, catching Jihoon staring, placing the glasses down on the counter with a clink. Embarrassed, Jihoon averts his eyes, staring down at his feet on the tiles, listening to the sounds of Minho pouring them both a drink.

“Are you sure?” He asks hesitantly, taking the glass from Minho, hesitating. Perhaps it’s not a good idea to get drunk, again – especially as he has to be up early tomorrow.

Minho tilts his head to the side questioningly, and smiles. “Go ahead. But don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten what happened last time we got drunk together, either.”

Jihoon grimaces and drinks his soju in one go, the memories of that night coming hard and fast now, swimming in front of his eyes. It’s still as clear to him as if it had happened yesterday, mainly because he’d thought of nothing else for four years.

It’d been just like this: the two of them, a dorm, a bottle of soju. Admittedly, that dorm was a lot smaller, a lot less nice. In that dorm, they’d shared a room which is where they were when it happened, sitting cross legged on the floor, the bottle in front of them.

“What’s Jiho gonna do when he finds out we stole his soju?” Minho giggled, placing his hand on Jihoon’s knee as he leant forward.

Jihoon shrugged, but the world spun around him slightly, and his stomach rolled dangerously. “I don't know. Probably yell at us. But he does that all the time anyway.”

“He’s an ass.” Minho slurred, his hand still not moving from Jihoon’s knee. “I hate him.”

The veracity with which Minho had said this stunned Jihoon a little bit, making him blink. “No you don’t. Don’t say that, Minho.”

“I fucking do. I hate the way he bosses us around. I hate the way he screams at you for your dancing. I hate this, I hate it all. I wish I’d done what Hanhae had done.”

Jihoon reared back. Hanhae leaving was still fresh on their minds; it had happened less than a month ago, and was totally unexpected. He’d trained with them since the beginning, but one day had sat them all down and told them he was leaving, that idol life wasn’t for him. Jihoon had sat, stunned, in the tiny living room of their dorm, mouth open. It wasn’t fair.

“Don’t say that.” Jihoon said earnestly, placing his hands on Minho’s shoulders, staring into his face. “Don’t. I don’t know what I’d do without you here.”

Minho didn’t say anything, just blinked once, twice, and then leaned forward and kissed Jihoon hungrily, his hand coming up to touch Jihoon’s face, curl in his hair. Jihoon had reacted instantly, shuddering and opening his mouth eagerly, feeling Minho’s tongue touch his, wanting this in a way that he’d never wanted anything before. He’d pushed Minho down onto the floor and hovered above him, unsure of what to do, but Minho had reached for his shirt, tugging it over his head, and _God_ , the way he’d looked at him –

Jiho had walked in on them, and not too long after that Minho had packed his bags and left, too, taking a piece of Jihoon’s heart with him. The gap stretched as wide as an abyss, and he felt it dearly. They’d never talked of that night, not in four years, not in all the times they’ve caught up. He’s wanted Minho dearly all this time, but Minho hadn’t made an effort to reconnect, not _properly_ , so he just assumed it was one-sided.

He blinks and he’s back in the present, Minho pouring him another glass, smiling sadly. “What did you say?” He asks, stunned.

Minho shrugs, throwing back two shots of soju in quick succession, shaking his head grimly at the taste. “I didn’t forget. Although Jiho wanted me to.”

Still off balance, he follows Minho doggedly as they walk to the sofa, flopping down on it in sync. “What are you talking about, Minho?”

“You think I left of my own accord?” Minho barks suddenly, making Jihoon flinch. “I wouldn’t have left Block B for anything. I wouldn’t have left _you_ for anything. Jiho didn’t like what he saw, so he spoke to Joonghoon about it. They gave me no choice.”

Jihoon sits back on the sofa heavily, the leather squeaking behind him as he contemplates this. The soju he’s drunk is going straight to his head, and he’s starting to feel tipsy again. “I don’t believe you.” He replies dreamily. As much as he trusts Minho, Jiho wouldn’t do that, he _wouldn’t_ –

Minho closes the distance between them suddenly, kissing Jihoon hard – pressing his lips against Jihoon’s violently, almost _desperately_ , reaching for him frantically. Jihoon can’t move, he’s too stunned, completely blindsided by this revelation. The soju makes him feel fantastically light, Minho’s kiss just the cherry on top of it all.

Pulling back slightly, Minho sighs. “I wouldn’t have left you for anything.” He repeats, more firm this time, placing his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders – just like that time, all those years ago. “Do you understand?”

A world of possibilities opens up before Jihoon’s very eyes, ones he’s never even considered before. He’s too overwhelmed with – with _everything_ that he can’t do anything but reach for Minho again, kiss him properly, kiss him the way he’s wanted to all these years. Minho sighs and burrows closer to him, eventually slinging a leg over him and sitting on his lap. Jihoon’s hands find their way under Minho’s shirt and tug it off, smiling cheekily.

“Are we going to get interrupted this time?” He breathes, but Minho doesn’t answer, instead nips him on the neck gently, smirking.

“No. I made sure of that.” Minho whispers back, reaching for his belt, tugging it loose casually. “I told the others they’d be in danger of beheading if they came back here early.”

“Beheading, huh? That’s extreme.” Jihoon murmurs, placing his hands on Minho’s chest, marvelling at how smooth he is. He can’t help but bend his head to press a kiss there, just below his nipple.

Minho’s hand finds his cock, hard already, and he rears back against the sofa, back arching. “What can I say? I’ve waited a very long time for this…” Minho whispers in his ear, twisting his wrist, watching Jihoon measuredly as he writhes underneath him.

Jihoon doesn’t need to articulate how much he wants Minho; Minho can read it in the way they look at each other, the way he bites his lip, the way his hands splay across Minho’s ribs, edge downwards towards his belt desperately. They’ve always been able to read each other so easily, and this is no different; he only wonders how it took them so long to get here.

“Finally.” Minho whispers as he strokes, harder and faster now, mouth open, hair messy. “Finally.”

Jihoon knows exactly what he means.

**Author's Note:**

> Mino's and P.O's relationship has always fascinated me, as they've always seemed super close. Needless to say it was only a certain amount of time before I caved and wrote a PyoNo fic; I don't expect this will be my last, either.
> 
> (in case you're wondering about the names... Hyuntae is Incredivle, Hanhae was a trainee in Block B with them way back when, and Joonghoon is Cho PD who founded Block B)


End file.
